


Make Me Feel

by buckycap



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Invaders - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Frustration, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's reckless actions during a mission leave Steve furious until he discovers Jim has slipped into the mindset of being certain that it does not matter since he is just an android. Steve proves otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme - Dominate Me: One character dominates the other. Anon requested Steve Rogers and Jim Hammond.

“Where is he? Where _is_ he?!”

Steve stormed through the building, searching the Infirmary for a certain irritating Jim Hammond. The man had done exceptionally well in the field as usual, kept the damage to a minimum and that was good. That was not why Steve was pissed off. He was pissed off because Jim had ignored his order to evacuate, stayed too long just to grab a bag and toss it out the window second before the building came crashing down. Everyone had that horror stricken moment thinking that Jim was somewhere trapped in the rubble only for Jim to appear minutes later right as rain. Reckless but it was that which pissed Steve off, the fact he nearly lost a good friend.. again. 

Seconds after entering Jim’s room Steve had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him hard up against the wall, the plaster denting around the impact and Jim was already heating up beneath the Captain’s hands at the sudden attack. “Steve! What the-!” Jim was cut off by the Captain’s glare, angry blue eyes boring into the others. “When you are on my team under my orders you follow my orders to the detail do you understand?!” Steve wasn’t yelling but his voice was raised, tight and angry. Jim leaned forward into the hold, blue eyes narrowing. It was a challenge at Steve’s words, not a direct threat to over throw the control currently had but he didn’t force himself to cool down either. The surprise of Steve barging into his room and slamming him against the wall was one thing but the sheer anger in his voice was another.

“I did what I had to,” the torch ground out, clear and precise. “We needed those files and I would not risk them being damaged and lost under the rubble! And I would have been _fine_!” There was a moment of nothing, just Steve glaring in disbelief but it was there, that little dig. Jim being an android he didn’t quite hold himself up there with everyone else. Dying under some rubble, was he technically.. alive?

Steve knew that look, knew that tone and it was like a punch in the gut since Steve saw Jim as… Jim. His friend, team mate, a good laugh when he wasn’t in a mood or butting heads with someone. And then it happened. Steve had crushed his lips to Jim’s, harsh and biting and relinquishing  the grip on his collar to wrap one lightly around his throat and bracing the other on the wall. Jim was in too much shock to react at first before he was pressing against the hand, forcing a reaction out of Steve. How often did this happen? Did Jim doubt his ability to feel, to exist. He was just an android, a machine that could be switched off at will and-

His train of thought was cut off by Steve pulling him away from the wall and all but throwing him onto the couch. His room was small, the door was slightly ajar but Steve didn’t care. He wouldn’t go as far as to say they were in a relationship but they had.. something. A personality clash that drew them too each other and so far had drawn an angry Steve to a hurting Jim.

The Torch was now pinned under Steve’s large frame, trapped on the couch and any attempt to switch their roles was met with a growl from the Captain and a harsh nip to his lower lip. Questions were gone, reasons were gone. Jim needed to feel, needed to hurt and experience, needed to know he was something more than just an android. And Steve? Steve needed to get the point across that Jim was Jim and nothing else. Nothing else mattered in that moment of wandering hands and biting kisses, Steve’s mouth latching onto Jim’s neck and sucking hard enough for Jim to arch off the couch with a rolling cry. There would be no bruise, no mark, no evidence that Steve was ever there but that didn’t stop Jim from feeling it. The heat of Steve’s mouth, the damp on his skin, the stroking of his tongue; Jim could feel it all and that was what he tried to lose himself in.

Steve did what he always did and he treated Jim like a person. In the Captain’s eyes that’s what he was. He could laugh and cry and hurt like everyone else and feeling Jim arch against him, the cry that fell from his lips was the proof. He didn’t stop there. Steve was already moving down, hands sliding under his shirt to pull it up and off Jim but he was quick to twist the material, trapping Jim’s hands in the process before knotting the material together above his head and around the arm of the couch. Jim could burn through the shirt easily but that look in Steve’s eyes told him not to. The firm hard resting on his chest warned him not to and the heated fingers sliding under the hem of his pants meant he didn’t want to. Steve’s nail scratched an invisible trail down the centre of Jim’s chest, leaving no marks but Jim felt the fire ignite along his skin, the sting of pain yet a pain he didn’t want to stop. True to his nature he tugged on the material trapping his hands, testing the strength and it seemed to hold firm. Sharp teeth biting into his exposed hip drew his attention back to the man between his legs.

Anger was still flaring in Steve’s veins, that he had been too slow to get Jim out of that situation, that he had caused this surging doubt and not only that he was hurting. Those moments he was sure he was dead had cut deep and yet to see him walk around the corner bold as brass, that’s why his teeth sank into Jim’s hip as he tugged his trousers down and out the way. Jim’s skin was still hot to the touch, Steve expecting flames to lick their way over the exposed skin at any moment but nothing happened and when Jim glanced down, Steve met his gaze.

“Eyes on me soldier.”

“Y-Yes sir..”

The shake in Jim’s voice was due to Steve ripping away his boxers and licking a hot strip up his cock. He still felt it, still wanted more despite the arrogance etching across his brow. It was gone in moments though when firm hands settled on his hips and pressed down, keeping him pinned to the sofa while Steve’s mouth worked. Drawing Jim’s cock to hardness wasn’t difficult. The after battle adrenaline was still surging through Jim, the effects of the whole day and Steve knew which places to stroke his tongue, which areas to suck in to fire up the nerves in Jim and before long the Torch had his head tipped back, eyes still on the Captain as he swallowed down his cock. Heat and wet and stroking tongue and suction and teeth! Jim’s hips fought to jerk upwards, the fire creeping along inside was so different, so good and it was slowly settling in his stomach as Steve worked.

He knew Jim would still be fighting this, still quietly mulling over how his death could have been which was the exact reason his hips were pinned, his arms were trapped. He was going to take it all, ever sensation Steve delivered and hopefully draw Jim back to a place he could cope with. Long strokes of his tongue, sucking down Jim’s cock until the velvet head brushed against the back of his throat before sliding back up. Jim might not have any release but he still felt it, his body still reacted and Steve kept teasing, kept drawing him closer until finally he pulled up and sealed his lips over the crown, sucking hard and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Jim was fighting to keep his gaze on the Captain, fighting to not give in but it was hard, more so when Steve focussed on the head of his cock and Jim’s rapid breathing increased, the sensations almost too much and the fight to shift, to move and writhe all restricted by the Captain. “Captain..!” Jim’s voice broke and he finally looked away as his eyes closed, his body tensed up and all the sensations, all the pleasure was surging forward before…

Nothing.

The heat and the wet was gone, he was so close but Steve had stopped? Opening his eyes, Jim glanced down the length of his body, his cock proud and slicked with spit to see Steve smirking at him as he stripped. “How does that feel?” Steve asked and had Jim not been so close to his orgasm he would have rolled his eyes. Jim could wriggle now and he did until Steve’s hands were back on his hips, sliding up his torso to scratch over his nipples and drawing a hiss from the trapped man. “How does it feel to come _so_ close and then be denied that explosion, how does it feel?” Steve searched Jim’s face and he saw it, he saw the clouded eyes and the desire written on his lips and yet Jim still couldn’t say those words. Steve shifted, letting his thigh brush over Jim’s cock before he got up in search of lube, returning moments later and settling between Jim’s legs and slicked fingers dipped over his balls to his entrance. Steve didn’t hesitate, plunging two fingers straight into the man below him and capturing the strangled moan with a kiss, his tongue lazily sweeping into Jim’s mouth as his digits slowly fucked into his hole. Spreading and stretching and slicking until Jim was the one that huffed impatiently and bucked down on the invading fingers. When Steve broke the kiss he saw the desperation in his eyes and not a word passed between them before Steve had hooked Jim’s legs over his shoulder, slicked up his cock and was pressing into him.

This is what Jim loved the best, on these days where Steve would dominate and make him feel these things, remind him he was real and counted as a person. It was the burning stretch as Steve breached him, the stuffed feeling of being oh so full and his cock ached between his legs, desperate for release while his hole stretched around Steve’s cock and his chest still stung from the drag of nails.

He could feel it all, lighting up his body like that first spark of flame. When Steve bottomed out they stayed like that for a while, filled and connected, Jim bound and needy and wanting beneath his Captain and finally Jim broke. “Please.. so close I can feel it.. I can.. please Captain.. _move_!” And Steve did. Withdrawing from Jim slowly before slamming back in, setting up a hard pace of deep strokes and quick drives of his hips harder into Jim’s body, clutching at his thighs hard enough to bruise. Jim was drinking up the sensations, the feeling of being dominated and used and fucked and teased. He felt, he felt it all and when Steve’s hand came to wrap around his cock Jim didn’t hold back his moans, still slightly dignified as he rolled his hips down to meet Steve’s thrusts before his body locked down, muscles tightening and rippling as he orgasmed. There was nothing but he didn’t care, he felt it all. Every crashing wave of pleasure, tightening around Steve’s cock, hearing the moans from his lover and the rapid pounding into his body before Steve was cumming too, deep into Jim and he felt it, the rush of heat and wet filling his channel, the twinges of pleasure, the rapid pace of his heart. 

All of it.

Steve’s hips slowed, to a soft grind to milk his pleasure, moving to untangle the shirt and Jim’s now free hand moved to tangle with Steve’s hair when he made a move to pull out.

“No.. wait. Just a little longer I want to feel you..” Somehow they shifted so Steve could tuck Jim against his chest without slipping out of him, holding him there and pressing a kiss to his neck. “How are you feeling?” Steve asked quietly, lips brushing along his shoulder.

Jim just closed his eyes to the sensation. “I feel.”


End file.
